Dr. Minyak
Dr. Horatio T. Minyak (better known as Dr. Minyak) is a recurring antagonist of the live action sitcom Henry Danger. He is the archenemy of Captain's Man and his biggest rival, and has proven to be a serious threat to the heroes. He started off as one of the main antagonists of the show, but as the series progressed, he started to appear less than before, but he still has the most appearances of any villain on the entire show. Biography Early Life/Childhood Not much is known about Horatio's early life or childhood, but it's suggested that he had a rough childhood, like his rival did. He once mentioned that his father got exposed to a Double A battery and died from it. It's possible he turned evil because he wanted to avenge his father's death. Tears of The Jolly Beetle He is first seen in his laboratory watching in amusement how his captured Jolly Beetles are crying tears by watching a really sad movie on the screen. His assistant Nurse Cohort secretly used the beetle tears to use a spray to use to Captain Man with the tears, the day before- when the heroes were receiving medals from the vice mayor. Meanwhile, in the Man Cave, Captain Man was hesitant on doing any more crime-fighting, now that his power was gone. But then, Charlotte came downstairs and told them what she found out about the Jolly Beetles. She told them the jolly beetles only ate fish flakes, and ironically, a bunch of fish flakes had been sent to Rigby’s Warehouse that day. She then states no one would need that many fish flakes, unless that person had a bunch of jolly beetles they were trying to keep them alive long enough to have a bunch of jolly beetle tears. That person would be the mastermind behind Ray losing his power. Initially, Captain Man didn’t want to go and fight, leaving Henry to go out to Rigby’s Warehouse by himself. While Dr. Minyak was still paying attention to his beetles crying from the movie, Kid Danger burst in to stop his plan. But Minyak calls his two of his thugs over to grab hold of him. Captain Man showed up on the scene, right before Minyak could finish Henry. Minyak tried to taunt Captain Man on his now vulnerable self. But Ray decided to face his fear, and stood up to Minyak and his goons. He picks up Dr. Minyak's coffee mug, which angers him when he throws it at his other thug in the head, freeing Kid Danger. Although, Minyak had a backup plan and in order to avoid capture, he sent all the Jolly Beetles on his table to the ground, roaming around the floor as he and Nurse Cohort escape. But not before telling the two heroes he would be back. He also lets off a gas that would supposedly destroy the beetles. Luckily, Henry and Captain Man are able to grab enough of the beetles and bring them back to the Man Cave, they found out that when the beetles watch something funny, they create an acid that reversed the effect of their tears. They play the Drake & Josh episode “Foam Finger” for them and they get enough acid to spray Captain Man with. It works, and Captain Man gets his power back, and he was officially back in the superhero game. The Beat Goes On In the Man Cave, the heroes were looking at some fan mail they got, and then Charlotte then found a birthday cake in one of their packages. Henry sees something suspicious come out of the cake and he punches Schwoz so he can spray the cake with the can of whipped cream. After the cake got destroyed, Ray and Henry quickly found out the weird object was actually a wireless video camera, meaning that someone was trying to spy on them. At Lil' Biker Shop, It turns out that someone, was actually Dr. Minyak. He and Nurse Cohort set a birthday cake with a hidden camera inside to the Man Cave as a fake present intending to secretly gain some information about the team. Before the camera got destroyed, The two managed to get a quick glimpse of Charlotte. Minyak decided to come up with a plan to use Charlotte to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. Afterward, both he (Dr. Magico) and Nurse Cohort (Miss Direction) decided to pose as street magicians, so they could capture Charlotte without drawing any suspicion. They easily impressed the audience with their magic tricks before Minyak announces he needs one volunteer. Charlotte just happened to be at the park that day, and Nurse Cohort noticed Charlotte on her phone as she brought her over to Minyak. He tells her to pick a card and even urges her to pick one as she does. Then to fool the audience, he and Cohort pick her up and put her inside a garbage bin, locking her up, and told the spectators to close their eyes. They foolishly obeyed the two, allowing them to escape in their van. When they got back in the bike shop, Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort trapped Charlotte in a tank full of a weird liquid. Dr. Minyak told Charlotte that she would make her destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. She says she will destroy them after she finishes homework. Minyak thought she would say something like that, which is why he hired a hip hop artist named Lil' Biggie musically brainwash her by rapping about destroying Captain Man and Kid Danger, while she was still trapped. Dr. Minyak then amplifies Charlotte's physical strength and she would become strong, evil, and powerful. When Charlotte went back in the Man Cave, she immediately tried to destroy the gang, starting out off by kicking Ray. He was okay, and Henry tries to make Charlotte calm down, but she throws Henry to the side of the elevator. Henry then tricks Charlotte into walking toward him and into the elevator. Ray traps her in there but then, Charlotte breaks open the elevator door. Charlotte hurts Ray's wrist and headbutts Henry. Ray then yells at Charlotte but she chases after him. Schwoz traps her into a tube and fills the tube with neural neutralizing particles so that she couldn't move. Schwoz finds out that her brain was musically brain warped. They say that they can play the song backwards and that will solve her brain. Henry raises the tube. When Charlotte went back to normal, she quickly found out what was going on and told the team about Dr. Minyak evil plan, and how they musically brainwashed her. The heroes went to the bike shop, and used the music brainwashing against them. Kid Danger and Captain Man brain warp him and Nurse Cohort into repeatedly hitting themselves in the head with a frying pan. The duo then waits to erase their memories, and it's possible Minyak and Cohort went to jail after this. Danger & Thunder After a long absence in the series, He finally gets another physical appearance in this episode. He regained his memory and managed to escape prison. Captain Man and Kid Danger attempt to track him down, with no success. He later appears amongst as one of the villains who attends to secret underwater meeting. He started to get curious about who called the meeting, with Van Del admitting that he would have done it. But then to everyone's surprise, it is revealed the Toddler called the meeting and surprised everyone with his sudden appearance because they all believed he was dead. The Toddler then explains how he escaped from thousands of feet from under the ground and immediately swore revenge on Captain and Kid Danger, the then villains- Minyak included- suggested way to defeat the heroes, then the Three Muchachos (actually Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe and disguise) tried to get the villains to give up their evil ways, only of the villains to turn down to request. Phoebe accidently revealed she was undercover with the heroes, and Max took off the masks to reveal to the villains they were being spied on. The heroes tried to make a getaway, and Minyak attempts to capture them with his Heliometer but not before Phoebe Thunderman (the other muchacha) knocks it out of his hand. Refusing to surrender, Captain Man takes out the lights of the lair and buys time by holding them off before succumbing to capture at the hands of Minyak's Heliometer. Then he is among the villains who trapped Captain Man in a cement box on the Swellview Valley Railroad train, as part of his plan to drop him into the Jandy River where he would be left forever. But before they can carry out their plan, Kid Danger and Phoebe come down and fight them. Unable to fight them by themselves, the Toddler called reinforcements over and the heroes were outnumbered. At one point, Minyak was grabbed by Captain Man's hand, but he pulled his coat away. Midway in the fight, Schwoz got Charlotte to shoot an explosive struck Captain Man, causing the villains to think he was dead and Swellview was now all theirs. But the villains saw that he actually survived the explosion and snuck up behind The Toddler, and threw him off the train. Then the team was easily able to knock the remaining villains off the train. Danger Games Dr. Minyak was on a cargo plane with his goons flying towards for New York City. He managed to trap Captain Man in a box with a bomb in it, but Captain Man was too focused on a phone game to notice what was going on During the flight, Minyak told the Captain his plan to drop the hero trapped in a box with a bomb to blow up the Swellview Dam, but the Captain was still not listening to is plan. Unknowingly, Kid Danger is aboard his plane and zaps two of his henchmen unconscious. Minyak sees Kid Danger who releases Captain Man from the box, and Minyak has three more henchmen come from the cockpit to fight him, Captain Man punches one of the goons who hits one of the buttons that opens the plane door. They are now close to the Swellview Dam. A brief fight ensues, with the goons getting parachutes after being beat and jump off the plane. Dr. Minyak gets the last parachute, but the heroes step on the parachute, so falls off his back and the Minyak falls to his doom. The heroes share the last parachute and jump of the plane together. It is unknown how Minyak managed to survive to high fall, but later that day, he enters his storage unit of a hideout where Nurse Cohort is watching the TV. And to his shock, Captain Man and Kid Danger are on their insulting him in front of the women. He begins to swear vengeance on the duo and destroy them once and for all, as usual. Eventually, he got so mad at the insults on TV, he shoot at the television, breaking the screen. Meanwhile, while the Game Shakers were flying to Swellview on Double G's private jet, Trip bought a hotel where they would be staying and Kenzie reveals that she had gone on a website and rented them a house. Bunny texts Trip that Dub is about to do a live press conference. The press conference Dub was doing was on the charity concert he is going to do, claiming that he will make more money than Snoop, with a target goal of 300,000,000 dollars beating Snoop's money. He also beat Snoop in the number of countries the concert will be televised to (3 more countries than him). Not only were the Game Shakers watching the video, so was Dr. Minyak, who used the concert to an idea to ruin the concert and the lives of many children while keeping the riches for himself. Minyak and Nurse Cohort depart for New York City. Sitting in the balcony of the venue Double G is performing in, he plans to use his gun to zap Double G and ruin his voice so he can't raise money during the performance, and he could save his villain legacy, and be taken more seriously. Later, Dr. Minyak sends a video message to the heroes and the Shakers, and told them he was in Hawaii, when it was actually a background he used to set them off. At first, the heroes were impressed the Minyak fell out of the plane without a parachute and survived. Minyak explained his plan to sabotage Dub's performance, and take the riches for himself, but as he explained his plan, he accidently dropped his fake background, revealing he was actually in his storage unit. Nurse Cohort quickly returns the background with Dr. Minyak still insisting that he is in Hawaii. He continues his evil monologue. Trip got nervous for his dad, but Captain Man tells him not to worry since Minyak's plans never work. They continue to talk about the Captain Man game. The day of Double G's performance. Trip and Charlotte head over to the control room to get a better view of Dub. Trip is still nervous for his dad. Charlotte communicates with Babe, Kenzie, Ray and Henry who are looking for Minyak on the special watches they were given to prove to Trip that everything would be alright. Ray and Henry are dressed as Egyptian dancers, but Ray cared about the girls' game, more than stopping Minyak, much to Henry's annoyance. Dub is practicing his dance moves for the show while Ray and Henry keep trying to imitate him. Since Babe, was fixated on Henry, she didn't notice Minyak and Cohort at the top dais, discussing their plan for Dub. Minyak plans to attack Dub during the concert so that everyone would see and acknowledge him as the greatest supervillain of all time. Minyak plans to blast Dub with a special blaster designed by him. Minyak demonstrates the blaster to Cohort by blasting Hudson who was walking around. A man comes to Hudson and asks him where the restrooms were but Hudson is unable to speak. He instead makes a weird funny too much of a bass sound in reference to Chewbacca of Star Wars. The man quickly gets frightened by it and runs away. Dub is talking to one of the directors not knowing, about Minyak's sabotage plan. Eventually, it was finally time for Dub's performance to start, and the Egyptian dressed dancers joined in, with Henry and Ray among them, keeping an eye out for Dr. Minyak and at the same time dancing with them getting the wrong moves. Dr. Minyak still on the top dais shielded from the crowd is now ready to ruin the concert. He jumps from the dais and hits the stage painfully, causing to him limp. Kenzie notices that Minyak is on stage and Babe informs the group of the predicament. Charlotte tells Henry and Ray where Minyak was on the stage. Henry and Ray go backstage and change into their superhero costumes. Minyak who is aiming the blaster at Dub sees Captain Man and Kid Danger and tells his goons to attack them. Three masked Egyptian dressed dancers go to the two superheroes. The three dancers are actually Minyak's goons, they fought earlier in the plane. By the time Charlotte realized that they were actually Minyak's goons, the two superheroes were already fighting them. Meanwhile, Dr. Minyak couldn't get a clean aim at Double G's face since Dub was dancing at the time and can't stay still. Charlotte tells the guys that Minyak was aiming something at Dub. Minyak goes closer to get a better aim. Babe and Kenzie go backstage to the light technician and while Babe distracts him, Kenzie aims a huge stagelight at Minyak's face. Because of this, Dr. Minyak misses Dub narrowly much to Charlotte and Trip's delight. Minyak aims again at Dub but when about to blast him, one of the dancers kicks him in the face accidentally making him fall and lose grip of his blaster. He frantically looks for his blaster on the big stage but unable to spot it. Charlotte spots the blaster behind Kid Danger and informs him about it but Kid Danger is too distracted fighting the goons for him to hear her correctly. Hudson also spots the blaster, but he couldn't help since Minyak zapped him earlier. Kid Danger tried to reach for the blaster but one of the goons stops him. Minyak, realizing that his voice plan has failed, decides to take actions into his own hands, and phyically attack Double G by tackling him putting the concert in turmoil. Charlotte and Trip freak out when they see Minyak on the top dais where Dub is ready to attack him. Jasper recognizes Minyak and points it out. Dub says that he would not allow Minyak ruin his concert after finding out who he was. One of the dancers kicks the blaster close to Kid Danger and Kid Danger manages to kick it to Kenzie who was watching from the backstage curtains. Captain Man tells Kenzie to blast Minyak of which Kenzie had no idea on how to do it. One of the goons chases after Kenzie for the blaster and Kenzie screams running back stage with it. Kenzie throws the blaster to Hudson telling him to blast Minyak. The goon catches up with Kenzie and sees Hudson with the blaster. He tries to get to Hudson but is prevented by two men holding a huge 'G' sign. Hudson tosses the blaster to Babe and the goon tries to get to her but is blocked and prevented by Hudson and an attendant. Meanwhile, Minyak is tackling Dub. Babe gets to the stage and is confused on what to do with the blaster. Kid Danger tells her to blast Minyak. She climbs the side of a ladder and gets ready to aim at Minyak. The goon goes for Babe but is stopped and tackled by both Kenzie and Hudson. Babe is finding it hard to aim at Minyak since he and Dub are fighting so close to each other. Charlotte says that they have to get Dub away from Minyak. Trip notices that Captain Man is at the bottom side of the top dais and he tells his dad through the speakers to jump off. Babe is still having a hard time aiming at Minyak. Dub jumps from the dais and is caught by Captain Man. Minyak picks Dub's mic and stops the concert. He starts speaking of how he is the greatest supervillain of all time until Babe shoots him with the blaster. He tries to continue speaking but his voice sounds like the one he gave Hudson. They all start laughing at him. In frustration, he continues to speak but the effects are still the same. In humiliation, he drops the mic. Dub picks it and decides to go on with the concert. The two superheroes prepare to leave but are stopped by Dub. They join him on the stage and start dancing with him. Captain Man beckons to the Game Shakers to get on the stage. Minyak is on the verge of tears because of his voice. Trip and Charlotte also get on stage. They all start dancing happily and singing along with Dub, much to the audience's mirth. Equipment Gallery MusicalBrainWarping.jpg|Minyak and Nurse Cohort brainwash Charlotte by making Lil' Biggie rap demands to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. External links *Dr. Minyak at the Henry Danger wiki. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis